


【博君一肖】顾医生的吻 5（完）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 67





	【博君一肖】顾医生的吻 5（完）

王一博不是个喜欢玩极致sm的人，他的一些小情趣都是因为想欺负肖战罢了，当然会适度。本来想吓唬吓唬自家小兔子，但是何必呢，床上还是享受的好。所以来之前王一博特意嘱咐了朋友把房里过分的设施移走，只留几样无伤大雅的小玩意，再摆上他要求的东西。因此里面的套间就从一个本来带着各种链子器具的地方变成了如今摆着红酒放着轻音乐的模样，配上淡红色的家具和灯光，竟带了几分浪漫的滋味。

肖战不是不能喝酒，但他的酒量确实不好，而且很容易上头，所以还没喝完王一博递来的酒脸色就红润了起来，窝在王一博的怀里撒娇，“喝不了了嘛......”

“唔....”肖战抿着嘴还没来得及拒绝，王一博就仰头喝了最后一口酒吻了上来，把酒在口中渡给了他。

王一博两手摸到肖战胸前的两点揉捏着，听着他发出嘶嘶的喘息，随后把他放到床上脱掉了白大褂。小屁股一挨床单感到一股刺痛，慌忙翻了个身，呼着气把小手伸向后面轻轻揉着屁股。

好欺负的很。

王一博笑看着他的动作，缓缓从一旁准备好的小袋子里掏出情趣手铐，把人的双手抓到前面扣在一起。

吧嗒一声让肖战打了个激灵，一抬眼看到是什么后顿生委屈，“你又绑我......”

“顾医生这么漂亮，就是要绑起来才好看。”王一博亲了亲他唇下的痣。

肖战嘟嘴，气呼呼地辩驳，“我不是顾医生....”

“今晚是我的顾医生。”王一博轻笑，脱掉自己身上的衣服下，“顾小朋友怕是贵人多忘事，刚才挨了半天打但是一点错都没认呢。”

“我....我忘了.....”肖战想不到王一博还要计较刚刚他都说了什么。

“没关系，老公草草就能记住了。”王一博慢条斯理地打开润滑剂，“脑子记不住就让屁股记，它可实诚多了。”

说着王一博掰开红肿透亮的小屁股，不怎么温柔的把手指捅了进去。

“嗯.......慢、慢点....”王一博今天动作莫名的快，肖战有点不习惯。

“这就是不听话的下场。”王一博说着就加了第二根手指，另一只手摸上肖战的前身，哼笑道，“不听话还这么快就硬了，果然屁股不想要了。”

“我，我没.....”肖战拧着身子，声音带了些许哭腔。

“又撒谎。”王一博生气地重重一掌掴到他身后。

休息了半天的小屁股一下遭到重击，痛感全部袭来，肖战的眼泪就止不住了，“不、不打....呜.... ”还没消化掉疼痛，第三根手指就挤进了身体，“啊哈.......太快了....啊....”

“啧。”王一博看着如此敏感的肖战，觉得身下更硬了，“还有更快的呢。”说罢就扶着挺立进了肖战的体内，快速又有节奏地撞击起来。

“啊.......”囊袋拍打在小屁股上，又爽又疼的快感直冲脑门，肖战哭的泪流满面，“不要....啊.....呜.......”

“知道错了吗！”王一博边撞边捏住了半边小屁股。

肖战“啊”地哭喊了一声，“错了呜呜呜.....”

“啪！”巴掌狠狠抽了上来。

“说哪错了！”

“呜...不该拍，拍，拍吻戏....啊啊啊”身后突然加快的速度让肖战浪叫不已。

“不对！重新说！”巴掌不停歇地扇过来。

“呜呜呜......不该撒谎骗你....没吻....啊啊....慢...慢点啊....老公.......”酒精的后劲也渐渐上来，肖战觉得眼前都看不清了。

“把你欠揍的屁股撅起来！不听话还敢讨价还价，撅高！”王一博边抽边命令。

肖战泣不成声地往前爬，惹恼了身后的人，王一博掐的他的腰就一捅到底。

“啊！”哭声都变了调，肖战歪歪扭扭地抬了抬屁股，“老公轻一点呜....”

“顾医生太不乖了，真该把小屁股抽紫。”王一博扯过一旁的牛仔裤，摘掉上面的皮带折了几道照着屁股尖甩了一下。

“呜！啊......”身下的人挣扎起来，小屁股像被狠狠蛰了一下，鼓起一条三指宽的白痕。

眼见着那条痕迹慢慢变红发紫，王一博皱了皱眉，照着臀腿抽下去，力道虽减了几分，肖战却已经感觉不出来了，只是哭号着想爬走。

“再躲就把屁股抽烂！”王一博狠戾地威胁。

肖战咬着拳头缩了回来，哭着撅起屁股，“不要......啊.....”

王一博左手狠压着肖战的腰，下身猛地撞击，右手扔了皮带一下下规律地扇在右边被迫撅高的小屁股上。

“啪！”“顾医生真不长记性。”

“啊啊....别顶别顶..呜...”

“啪！”“就该天天把屁股打肿才不敢出去作。”

“啪！”“说！你和她是怎么亲的，伸没伸舌头！”

醋缸彻底翻了。

“哇呜.....没有没有！呜呜呜呜真的没有.....放过我吧老公....好疼.....呜呜...我错了......”肖战受不了内内外外几层夹击，哭着求饶。

“放过？”王一博又顶了一下，“可以啊，只要哥哥记起今晚我们纪念日的时间就放过你。”

“什么...”肖战大脑一片空白。

什么时间。

“十点xx分，哥哥要记住。”

他想起来了。

可是，可是不记得几分了。

“十点....呜....我不记得了老公.....”肖战呻吟着撒娇，“唔.....别别打...嗯！”

“想不起来今天别睡了。”王一博拍打着他的臀侧。

“呜.....十点零一.....十点零二呜.....”

这下轮到王一博懵了。这小傻子怎么一分一分地数啊。

哭笑不得的王一博看他上气不接下气地数到十点十分，“好心”提示了一下，“我的名字。”

“十...十八！对不对呜.....”肖战终于回过神来，激动的边哭边冒鼻涕泡。

“哥哥真棒。”王一博低头亲亲他的脸。

“是不是不打了...”肖战抽搭着问。

不打了，咱们去浴缸再来一次。”

小兔子听到差点当场撅过去。


End file.
